Although Hispanics are commonly classified in a single category, the U.S. Hispanic population consists of diverse groups in different regions and, while these groups share many common concerns, each major population group (e.g., Hispanics of Mexican, Puerto Rican, Cuban or Central American origin) has special needs and presents unique opportunities to meet these needs. To establish a robust and sustainable infrastructure for addressing the cancer prevention and control needs in diverse Hispanic populations, the Baylor College of Medicine In Houston/San Antonio and partner institutions in New York, Chicago, Miami, San Antonio, San Diego, and San Francisco will organize one national and six regional networks for cancer awareness, training and research. Network development will be activated by our existing National Hispanic Leadership on Cancer (NHLIC): En Accion partnerships. The networks will be organized and priorities for cancer research and professional and public education will be selected during Phase I. In Phase II, the priority topics will be addressed in professional and public education and advocacy activities. Mentoring will be provided for postgraduate and postdoctoral training and junior scientists in "mini- sabbaticals" to focus on research-education needs in each topic area and to work with the network partners to develop proposals for pilot projects. In Phase III, during the 3rd and 5th years, our partnerships for public education and scientific training will continue, as the pilot projects are conducted and proposals for further pilot research are prepared. Over the 5 years of activity, we plan to provide 10-week mini-sabbaticals for 20 junior scientists, to recruit and place at least 30 pre-doctoral and postdoctoral trainees, and to provide support and mentoring for 20 undergraduate student interns. Evaluation will be carried out through network process tracking, assessments of research products, analysis of indicators of career advancement and various studies of education or advocacy outcomes related to priority topics. With annual reviews and adjustments of priorities, the network will serve as an ongoing vehicle for involving diverse Hispanic populations in a comprehensive range of cancer awareness, training and research activities.